Rini Joins An All Boys Baseball Team ( the Leos)
by brachio-white-ranger
Summary: Princess Serenity (Rini) Sakura Tskuino Robertson disguises herself as a boy named Arthur so that she/he can join an all boys baseball team ( the Leos.)


Rini Joins An All Boys Baseball Team.

One spring afternoon in the year 2024 at Bright Star Royal Academy, princess Rini was looking at the

Sigh up sheet for an all boys baseball team. "Hmm an all boys baseball team," Rini she

thought.

A prince came a long and said, " I hope that you are not planning on joining an all boys

Baseball team, Rini!"

"Why not?" Rini asked. "cause you are a girl, Rini and girls are not allowed on an all

Boys baseball team," the prince said.

"That's not fair!," Rini screamed.

That's the way things are," the prince said.

Rini was felling really, really mad. "I'll show them I'll show them all," Rini thought

After the prince had left.

" The spring tryouts are after school, so I will have to run home, get into some boy clothes

Go to a barber shop get a boys haircut and get back here for the spring tryouts." Rini thought as she

Signed up.

" I hope uncle Sammy doesn't mind me borrowing his clothes," Rini thought.

After running home to get out of her school uniform which consisted of a white Fuku

Top, with a red skirt trimmed with gold.

Rini soon arrived at Ben's Barber Shop and went in.

The barber said," Hello." Rini said, "Hi, I would like a haircut, " The barber said," right

this way."

Rini went to the barber chair, the barber put a booster seat on the chair. Rini climbed

onto the chair and sat on the booster seat.

The barber put a neck strip around Rini's neck then a cape around her.

" I would like a boys style haircut, " Rini said, the barber said, "okay" as undid her

buns. He got out electric clippers with one of six different size guard attachments.

" Ready," the barber said. "Ready," Rini said.

The barber turned on the clippers, "click, buzz" and began to cut Rini's hair.

He used the electric clippers at the back of Rini's head, then the right, then the

left. He turned off the electric clippers. He put the clippers in a drawer, picked up a

spray bottle of water to wet Rini's hair. He put the spray bottle down. He picked up a

comb to comb Rini's hair. He used a pair of scissors to cut Rini's hair. First at the back,

then the right and left sides, then her bangs. He cut off all of the curls. The barber put

down the comb and scissors he picked up the hair trimmer turned it on. He

used the trimmer on the right side the back and the left side. The barber turned off

the hair trimmer put it back in it's recharger to recharge. The barber used a whisk to

brush the loose hairs from her forehead.

When the barber was finished he used a hand held hair dryer to blow the loose hairs

from the cape onto the floor.

The barber removed the cape and neck strip. Rini climbed out of the barber chair.

Rini paid the barber, "Cha Chung went the cash- register.

Rini left Ben's Barber Shop. "Now off to the spring tryouts," Rini thought, as she headed

to the spring tryouts at her school, Bright Star Royal Academy.

Soon Rini arrived for the spring tryouts at her school. "I've made it to the spring tryouts," Rini thought.

The coach soon arrived and said, " okay boys listen up I'm her to show you how to be

Men." " I better listen to the coach," Rini thought.

" Okay boys let's begin by doing warm ups. So let's go boys," the coach said. " And girl," Rini thought.

The coach grabbed his whistle and blew it "tweet". Stretch those manly muscles," the coach said. " And womanly muscles," Rini thought as she and the boys stretch their muscles by

Touching their toes, and other stretching exercises. Next the coach said, "let's do jumping jacks."

The coach blew his whistle again.

So Rini disguised as a boy named Arthur, and the other boys started to do jumping

Jacks.

The coach blew his whistle again.

So Rini disguised as a boy named Arthur, and the other boys started doing jumping

Jacks.

"Way to go on those jumping jacks boys," the coach said "and girl," Rini thought.

"Okay boys let's do push ups boys," the coach said, " and girl" Rini thought.

Rini and the other boys did push ups, ran around the perimeter of the baseball field 3

times did some throwing catching and some batting.

Soon 6:30 pm arrived which means the spring tryouts where done. Before Arthur (

Who's really Rini in disguise) left, she got a new school uniform which consists of a

White jacket red pants, emblem, gold star on the left petrol( jacket pocket) and a new

School schedule

9:00 am home room, 9:15-10:30 swordsmanship, 10:45 AM – 12:00 PM ( noon)

World history, 12:15-)1:15 pm lunch and recess, ) 01:30- 03:00pm mathematics, 03:15 pm

Dismissal! ( school's out)

03:30- 06:30 pm clubs, athletics(sports.)

Rini disguised as a boy named Arthur walked home. When she got there she told her parents that

He was their nephew Arthur. Arthur and Rini changed places.

After dinner, he/she had a good nights sleep.

The next day Arthur got dressed in the school uniform, went downstairs for breakfast,

And got ready to go to school at Bright Star Royal Academy.

When Arthur/Rini arrived at the school he/she gave the headmistress, Anastasia a note

explaining that Rini would be away 'till the fall.

Arthur went to his home room. After attendance was taken, and headmistress

Made the announcements over the school pa system.

The home room sensei introduced Arthur to the class.

Johnny got a twin vibe from Arthur and realized that Arthur was really his twin sister

Rini in disguise. He decided not to blow her cover.

The home room sensei ask for a volunteer to take Arthur on a tour of the school.

Johnny volunteered.

Johnny took Arthur/Rini on a tour of the school.

Eventually they came to where the boys and girls split up.

" This way leads to the girls side, we never go there because their classes

are different than our but you already know the girls schedule Arthur or should I say

Rini," Johnny said.

Arthur was shocked.

"Yeah I, know who really are.

When you came into homeroom and our homeroom sensei was introducing you to the

class I got a twin vibe. The kind of vibe I get from my twin sister.

I figured that the new boy named Arthur was really my twin sister in disguise.

Don't you worry I'll never blow your cover, Johnny said.

" I really appreciate you not blowing my cover little brother," Rini said.

"LITTLE I'm the same age as you," Johnny Retorted.

" I am older by a few minutes," Rini said.

"NO FAIR!, Johnny said as he tuned and kicked his foot. " sometimes I wish that I was born

first then you'd be my little sister," Johnny said. " To me it doesn't matter who was born

first , we will always have a bond, cause we're twins for life," Rini said.

"Awe shucks," Johnny said as he blushed. Arthur/Rini hugged.

Johnny realized something. He told Arthur. Arthur/Rini used her magic to make her big enough to fit into a

Boys school baseball uniform and changed the colour of her hair and eyes.

They went back to their homeroom to begin their day.

After swordsmanship and world history it was lunch time.

After lunch all of the students saw the baseball team roster. Arthur got the position of center field.

After afternoon classes the members of the baseball team got their uniforms in the school colours( white red and gold.) with the team name (Leos) and their numbers on them. Arthur/Rini got number25( the same number that King Blaze had.)

The next afternoon the Leos had their first practice. Over the next few afternoons the Leos

had baseball practices.

Soon the Leos played and won their exhibition game.

Throughout the spring and summer of 2024the Leos won all 18 games. Arthur hit home runs or homers and some grand slams.

On June 30th , Arthur/Rini and Johnny celebrated their 9th birthday with their mom Neo Queen Serenity(who was secretly Sailor Moon)'s birthday and their parent's 10th wedding anniversary.

The next day was July 1st Arthur/Rini and Johnny's dad King Jamie "omega" Tskuino Robertson( who was secretly the Omegasis white ranger) celebrated his birthday.

Rini maintained her guise of Arthur by getting her haircut at Ben's Barber Shop.

The Leos played and won their playoff games to get to the State Championship.

In the 9th inning, the Leos where down by 3 runs, the bases were loaded.

Arthur came up to bat the pitcher winds up-throws a fast ball. Arthur swings "crack" goes the bat. It's a

fantastic hit! The ball is going, going, gone.

The runner on 3rd runs home, touches home plate. The Leos are down 2 runs. The runner on 2nd runs,

touches 3rd then home. The runner on 1st runs touches 2nd ,3rd, then home.

The Leos are now tied.

Arthur runs touches the bases, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, then home. Arthur had scored a grand slam.

The Leos won the State Championship.

Everyone watching the game including Rini & Johnny's parents King Jamie " Omega" Tskuino Robertson( who was secretly the Omegasis white ranger) and Neo Queen Serenity( who was secretly Sailor Mon.) Cheered.

They took a team photo. They had a celebration diner. Where Arthur/Rini was awarded M.V.P.( Most Valuable Player) trophy.

Arthur/Rini and Johnny got ready for bed to get a good nights sleep. When suddenly…an evil kaiju of the evil Xillian

empire attacked.

Arthur/Rini and Johnny's dad and his friends( one of them being fellow King,( King Blaze "The Phoenix" Kino Solrius" morphed into the Guardian Rangers.

Their mom and her friends Amy, Raye, fellow Queen Lita Mina, Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru transformed into the Sailor Soldiers, (Scouts).

Arthur/Rini transformed into Sailor Mini Moon, restoring her hair to it's original colour and style. Her eye became their original colour and Rini became her original height. Rini's girl type friends princess Sakura and Nova transformed into Sailors Thunder Star( Princess Sakura) and Sailor Nature ( Princess Nova)

The Guardian Rangers and the Sailor Soldiers, (Scouts) defeated the evil kaiju of the evil Xillian Empire, by

Destroying it with their Guardian core Ultrazord after it grew to giant size.

After the battle was won the Guardian rangers de morphed and the Sailor Soldiers, (Scouts) de transformed.

Rini and Johnny got a good night sleep.

The next day Rini got up, dressed in her girl's school uniform, had breakfast and got ready for school. Rini and

Johnny arrived at school and headed to their homerooms to begin their day. No one(with the exception of

Rini's younger twin brother, Johnny knew that a boy named Arthur was really a girl named Rini.) Rini caught

Up to all of the lessons that she had missed when she disguised as a boy named Arthur.

Everything returned to normal.

The End.

( Arthor's note

Sailor Moon characters are a registered trade mark of Naoko Takeuchi

Guardian Rangers are a registered trade mark of Blaze ( when he went by screen name of chargemaster99, now goes by the screen name of redranger-saint) on d a site.

Ben's Barber Shop is a registered trade mark of Mckay( applehead302) on d a site.


End file.
